Teenage Dirtbag
by XxButerNutmegxX
Summary: Ezekiel X Bridgette SongFic with the song "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus. It's really good! I swear! THIS DOSN'T SUCK ASS!


Third period starts, kids started swarming the hall from all directions. I had my favorite class next, gym. The only reason I liked that class was because the beautiful Bridgette was in it. But I could never be with her, though. We lived in to different worlds. She was a nice, popular, loved surfer girl. I was "the new kid", a loser, the guy with the weird Canadian accent. Guys open doors for her or save her seats on the bus. People stop to knock down my books or fling off my green toque in the hall. We were partners in gym so she knows my name... Or at least, I think she does.

_Her name is Noel_

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_and oh how she rocks_

_in Keds and tube socks_

_But she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me_

_Cus I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden, baby... with me. Ooh_

At the end of the day, I went to my locker to get my book bag. After packing up, I saw the worst guy I know and ever will know, Geoff. He was the star of the football team, always had the smell of liquor on his breath and to top it off, he was Bridgette's boyfriend. I hated his guts and the feelings were mutual. We were walking down the stairwell when he "accidentally" pushed me to the ground where everyone stepped all over me. He pulled his girlfriend over and kissed her deeply, I had a front row seat. Bridgette pulled back and looked at me on the dirty floor, she gave me a sorry look, but Geoff just tightened his grip and made her kiss back.

_  
Her boyfriend's a dick_

_He brings a gun to school_

_He'd simply kick my ass if he knew the truth_

_He lives on my block_

_and he drives an IROK_

_And he doesn't know who I am_

_And he doesn't give a damn about me_

_  
Cos I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden, baby... with me. Ooh_

_Ooh yeah... dirtbag_

_No she doesn't know what she's missin'_

_  
_It was the night of the prom and I cleaned up rather nicely. I had a regular tux on and I wasn't wearing my regular toque. My scruffy brunette hair was smoothed back and my face was clear of any pimples. I heard Geoff and Bridgette broke up last week but I'd doubt it's true. They were probably just trying to screw with me and make me look a fool. I sat alone at one of the many tables set up for the students. I didn't have a date so I didn't dance at all. What was the point of dancing if you had nobody to dance with? I watch as all of the other teens slow dance to the music with there dates. I sighed and looked to the ground.

_Man I feel like mould_

_It's prom night and I am lonely_

_Lo and behold_

_She's walkin' over to me this must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake_

_How does she know who I am?_

_Why does she give a damn about me?_

Then, I saw a angle sent from heaven walking toward me. Her long blond hair was put down, gracefully swaying from side to side as she came closer. Bridgette's olive green eyes sparkled in the light of the spinning disco ball. She was wearing a ocean blue gown with a darker blue wave design near the bottom and a white corsage. I looked around, trying to find Geoff who was probably behind me or something. Know one was there... My heart raced, my palms started to sweat and I couldn't feel my legs. Suddenly, as she bent down to me, I became calm and confident. Bridgette looked into my eyes and sweetly said:

_I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby_

_Come with me Friday, don't say maybe_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby... like you. ooh_

_ooh yeah... dirtbag_

I stood up and guided my dream girl to the dance floor. I had my hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We moved with the music Bridgette smiled at me, showing her pearly white teeth. I couldn't believe this was real, that this was really happening. I couldn't believe this was really happening to me. Just then, without warning, she kissed me! And it wasn't just a simply peck, it was a full on kiss on the lips. I pull her hips closer deepening the kiss, tasting her grape lip gloss. We happily stayed like that for a while until the song ended. Our foreheads leaned against each other, I gazed upon my one and only love; Bridgette....

_No she doesn't know what she's missin' _

* * *

**I hope you Ezekiel X Bridgette fans enjoyed this! Sorry if you don't like the couple or something but honestly, I think they're cuter then Geoff x Bridgette so HA! The song I used was "Teenage Dirtbag" By Wheatus and if you haven't heard the song, here's the link .com/watch?v=2QNO9xDADB8&feature=related R&R PLZ!!!!**


End file.
